


Suckers & Sex

by hey_casbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Lollipops, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, SU - Freeform, Short One Shot, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_casbutt/pseuds/hey_casbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Cas eating a sucker which, well, turns him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suckers & Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me eating a sucker and being bored and now it's a one shot for my friend Amanda's birthday. Happy birthday!

Castiel had no idea what he was doing to Dean Winchester. 

For some reason Gabriel (thank you Gabe) had given Cas a lollipop earlier that day. 

Dean and Cas were alone in the motel room, trying to figure out a case. Cas was sitting on the bed and Dean was seated at a small table across the room, when Cas pulled the sucker out of his trench coat pocket. 

Dean looked up from the maps he was studying when he heard the crinkling sound of plastic in Cas's direction. 

Cas then took a hesitant lick of the red sucker. He frowned a bit then continued to put the whole thing in his mouth causing his cheeks to puff out a bit. 

Dean stared at him, his jaw dropping a little. 

Cas's mouth opened slightly as he looked at the work on the bed and Dean caught the sight of Castiel's tongue moving slowly around the candy in his mouth. It dragged over and around and then Cas fucking moaned, quietly, but easily noticed by Dean who hadn't looked away. 

He slowly pulled it out of his mouth, a small string of saliva connecting it to his lips, which he licked before looking up at Dean. 

"This is very good." Cas said. 

Dean closed his mouth, not really noticing it had been open. 

"Oh-uh..mm-yeah. Good. Yeah." Dean stuttered feeling flustered.

Cas tilted his head slightly to the left. "Dean are you okay? You look a little hot."

The breath caught in Dean's throat and whatever words he was going to say didn't really come out. "Uh-I'm.." He swallowed. Fuck. 

Cas raised an eyebrow and suddenly he was kneeling on the floor beside Dean with his two fingers pressed against his forehead. 

"You seem to have an accelerated heart rate, high pulse, and yes you're very warm." Cas said looking concerned. 

"Cas-I.. Y-you were just.." Dean tried to speak English again, failing badly and he put his hand on his crotch to adjust himself. Holy shit he was hard. Because of Cas. Sucking a lollipop. And making those sounds...

Cas's eyes caught the not-so-subtle movement and he looked down then back up at Dean, a flash of realization crossing his face. 

"D-Dean are you... Do you need to-uh..." Cas tried to ask and it was the first time Dean had ever seen Cas speechless. Holy fuck. 

"Cas.." Dean said not sure where the sentence was going. But Cas was staring into his eyes and it seemed like the only word he could get out without stumbling all over himself. 

Suddenly Cas's face was red and his mouth open slightly. Was Cas... Panting?

Jesus Christ. 

After a few seconds of this, Dean felt Castiel's hands on either side of his face and suddenly Cas's warm soft lips were on his. He was shocked at first and then Cas was pulling away. 

Dean was left with his heart beating through the roof and he opened his eyes to see Cas across the room against the wall near the bed. 

"I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Dean. I know you like women and I'm sorry. That was a mistake. I'll just go." His face was red and his hands were somewhat trembling at his sides and he looked extremely nervous and embarrassed. 

"Wait- Cas!" Dean said trying to get him to stay. He couldn't leave. Not now. 

Dean stood up and walked hurriedly over to him, grabbing his wrists. 

Cas looked up at him with a face of guilt and now- confusion. "But-I..you-" Cas began but Dean just smiled and cut him off by pressing his lips against his and it only took Cas a split second before tilting his head and kissing right back. Dean moved his lips slightly and felt Castiel relax under his hands. They continued kissing, Dean pressing Cas's wrists against the wall, not really noticing he was doing it. Then Cas let out a small moan and yup, Dean was definitely hard. 

"Damn, Cas..." Dean murmured against his mouth as Cas's tongue slipped in through his lips and Dean could taste the sucker flavor on his tongue. 

"Mmm..," Dean moaned, "You're right. That is good. "

"It is good.." Cas muttered, and holy fuck, he was grinding his hips against Dean and he could feel that Cas was hard too. 

"Shit," Dean groaned, loving the friction and rubbing against him even more. 

Suddenly the lust in the angel's stomach was too much. His hands grabbed Dean's shoulders aggressively and he shoved him down onto the bed, climbing on top of the green eyed boy and straddling his lap. 

Dean whimpered and Cas ground his hard cock against Dean's through their pants. 

"Mmf-cas.." Dean said, reaching his hands up to push off his trench coat and suit jacket. He never really saw Cas without these layers of clothing and he looked hot as hell without them, but he'd look hotter with even less. 

They continued kissing furiously while Cas pulled Dean's shirt off and Dean started to unbutton Castiel's shirt. Getting fed up he thought to hell with it and just ripped it off, the buttons clicking against the ground around the room. 

Cas moaned and next thing Dean knew the rest of their troublesome clothes were gone and Cas pushed down onto Dean, his naked hard dick grinding against Dean's. 

"Unfgh- uh- Cas.. Mmm.." Dean gasped. 

Cas's face was flushed and he had this dominating look that made him look hotter than anything or anyone Dean had ever seen. 

Cas dragged his hand up Dean's tensing body, sliding up with his hand splayed until he got to his face where he put his fingers up to his lips and pushed them into Dean's mouth, waiting. 

Dean took the hint and started sucking on Cas's fingers the way Cas had sucked that lollipop, covering them until they were wet. Cas was just staring at Dean with his mouth open before finally pulling his fingers out. Dean made a pouty face and Cas tried not to chuckle at that. 

Dean smiled slightly, panting, and Cas reached down and pushed one, then two fingers slowly into Dean's entrance. 

"Ungh-!" Dean gasped at the intrusion, quickly welcoming it as Cas's slick fingers pushed deeper and deeper into him. 

"Mmm Cas.." Dean said, breathing heavy and Cas pulled his fingers out causing Dean to shudder and whimper. 

"Scoot back Dean." Cas said staring at him. 

Dean did what he was told and inched backward on the bed toward the headboard, watching Cas stay where he was. 

Suddenly Cas was rubbing his hands up Dean's calves and then his thighs, pushing his legs apart, staring at Dean the whole time, leaning forward. 

Dean's breath caught in his throat suddenly as he felt Castiel's wet tongue on the outside of his hole. He swirled it around slowly, slightly pushing in. 

"Oh my god Cas- ungh.." Dean's back arched off the bed and his hands gripped the sheets. 

Cas licked up and down and started flicking his tongue against him and Dean moaned loudly. 

"C-Cas.. Please-ungh!- please.. Cas I need you," Dean stuttered.

Cas pushed one finger slowly into his ass and then put his tongue in right next to it, moving it around and filling him then sucking with his whole mouth and lips. 

"UNGH CAS PLEASE- Fuck me.. Please Cas-.." Dean said clutching Castiel's naked back and gripping it with his nails for support. 

"Ok Dean," Cas growled in that gravely voice and slowly withdrew his fingers, flicking his tongue one more time, causing Dean to shudder and moan. 

Cas took is own hardening cock in his hand and positioned himself with the head right against Dean's wet hole. 

"Are you ready to be fucked Dean?" Cas asked, trying to sound casual but his breathing was heavy. 

"F-fuck yes Cas please. I-I need you p-plea-UNGH!" He was cut off by Castiel's hand suddenly on his hard dick jerking him off, moving his fingers to the head and swirling the tip and using the pre-come to slick back down. "P-please f- ungh!- fuck me Cas!" Dean managed to choke out, panting and a shuddering mess.  
Cas sighed and slowly slid himself into Dean, taking in a sharp breath, his pupils dilating. Dean groaned as Cas continued to push until he was buried all the way inside Dean's tight ass. 

"Dean..mmm-" Cas moaned, his mouth opening. 

"A-are you gonna fuck me or w-what angel?" Dean smirked. 

Cas raised one eyebrow and took his hand off Dean's dick to grip his hips with both hands. He pulled almost all the way out then in a sudden sharp movement thrust his hips back, his dick pushing harshly into Dean and he gasped. Cas continued thrusting hard into Dean glaring at him with that dominating possessive look on his face and holy shit was that hot. 

Somewhere along the way Cas seemed to forget that humans are fragile and he kept thrusting into Dean repeatedly over and over extremely intense and pushing both of them to the edge while digging his nails into Dean's sides. Dean was making all sorts of screams and cries and Castiel was loving it. 

"CAS!-ungh-..UG Cas r-right there d-don't-AH- don't stop Cas ungh.." Dean was shuddering and gripping the sheets for his life, his knuckles turning white. 

Cas continued the relentless pace and he didn't even think about how sore Dean was going to be the next day. 

"UGH CAS- I-I'm-.. Mmm-" Dean said and suddenly he was coming hard all over Castiel's stomach and screaming his name as Cas kept on pushing relentlessly, Dean's orgasm crashing through him like waves of white hot fire until it was almost over and he heard Cas say something like "Mnghf Dean," and felt warm come shooting inside him. Fuck. 

Cas continued thrusting then eventually slowed down, finally stopping and pulling out. He collapsed on top of Dean, not even caring about the mess, just laying there feeling the warmth of Dean's body and the rise and fall of his chest. Dean reached one hand down to run his fingers through the angel's soft, messy hair. 

"Mm.." Cas moaned sleepily.  
Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

After a few minutes, Cas zapped them both clean and they crawled under the cozy blankets, cuddling up next to each other. 

Cas cleared his throat, "W-was that okay?"

Dean chuckled, "Okay? Cas, that was better than okay. Th-that was the best sex I've ever had," Dean said blushing. 

Cas smiled, "I agree. Sex with April came in no way comparison to this. Maybe men are meant to be together."

A spark of jealousy rushed through Dean. "Yeah. Or maybe me and you are meant to be together."

Cas looked up at him and smiled, Dean's hand still in his hair. "That's something I've always believed."

Dean bent his neck and planted a small kiss on Cas's lips, staying there for what seemed like forever. He really didn't want Cas to leave, ever. 

"Me too," Dean muttered and he felt Cas smile against his chest before they both drifted to sleep, blissfully content to be laying in each other's arms.


End file.
